


The Daughter Of A God

by PrimrosePrime



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Ancient History, Dark, F/F, F/M, Family, Fantasy, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimrosePrime/pseuds/PrimrosePrime
Summary: Paige Kendrick is the Daughter of Hades. She has always thought of finding her place among the Half-Bloods in Camp Half-Blood but due to Clarisse's taunts about her being powerless has made that a bit difficult.When an old enemy returns, Percy and his friends have to find the Shadowed Moonstone to stop Luke and Hades from taking control of the Silver Beast.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Clarisse La Rue/Chris Rodriguez, Luke Castellan/Thalia Grace
Kudos: 3





	The Daughter Of A God

She gritted her teeth before she shot up from the bed with a soft gasp. Sweat ran down her forehead and she pressed her palms against her eyes with a heavy sigh. She glanced at the silver bracelet on her wrist and she bit her lip. The bracelet had a bright orange crystallized rose on top. It was surprising that it hadn’t broken, regardless of the fact that it was completely unbreakable.  
  
After all, it was a gift from her father.  
  
She laid back down and closed her eyes. Soon morning came and Paige sat up with a yawn. She got out of her bed and headed outside. She saw a lot of Half-Bloods training and talking.  
  
"Paigey!" A voice exclaimed as a seventeen year old girl ran up to her and hugged her. "Hehe! Hey Miko," Paige said as she returned the hug, "how's your day going?"  
  
Miko gave her friend a playful glare, "I could ask you the same thing." She paused when she saw the tired look on Paige's face, "same dream again?"  
  
Paige sighed softly, "yeah," she then forced a smile, "but let's not ruin the day with bad dreams. Where's everyone else?"  
  
Miko frowned slightly but she smiled nonetheless. "They're waiting for us at the entrance," she said, "race ya there!" Before Paige could protest, Miko took off running and Paige ran after her, laughing.  
  
Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Isabella and Coleson Johnson were waiting for them, along with Rafael Esquivel, Jackson Darby, Jacob Smith and Bethany Ryder, Marley Black, Shiloh Richards, Natalia Martinez, Demetrius Grey, Draven Thomas, Kaitlyn Rivers, Charlie Golden, Amarys and Destiny Sumner, Jamisen Angelsmith, Charlotte Echoes, Griffin Embers and Harry Walker.  
  
“Heyo!” Miko shouted as she skidded to a halt. “Bout time you guys got here,” Harry said with a smirk.  
  
Paige blew a raspberry at him before she noticed that someone was missing. “Where’s Grover?”  
  
“He’s with Tyson,” Percy said. “I think it’s the first time I’ve seen you without your protector,” Bethany said with a slight smirk as she crossed her arms over her chest. Percy rolled his eyes with a slight smile.  
  
“So what are we gonna do?” Charlie asked, wrapping her arms around Demetrius and Jack.  
  
“I don’t know,” Percy said thoughtfully. Paige chuckled softly as she fiddled with her bracelet. There was a loud thud, startling the group. "The Barrier!" Annabeth gasped and she and Percy hurried after a group of Half-Bloods with the others following quickly.  
  
A Minotaur charged forward and roared. "WATCH OUT!" Clarisse exclaimed as the Minotaur charged past the Half-Bloods. Paige widened her eyes and she charged at the Minotaur, ignoring Clarisse's shout. Purple engulfed Paige's vision as she grabbed a sword and she slammed it into the Minotaur's chest. The Minotaur roared in pain. Blood dripped down onto Paige's forehead as she breathed heavily.  
  
"P-Paige," Amarys called out and she turned towards them. Everyone stared at her with a mixed look of pure shock, awe and fear.  
  
Paige stumbled forward as her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she fell forward. Annabeth rushed forward and caught her.  
  
XXX  
  
"Wake up... my Little Chaos Bringer," a distant voice murmured.  
  
Paige slowly opened her eyes and she found herself in the infirmary. She sat up with a groan and rubbed her head as it started pounding. She looked around before she saw Chiron come over to her.  
  
"Chiron?" She said, holding her head in her hands, "what happened?"  
  
"You passed out after you stabbed that Minotaur," Chiron said as he moved her bangs slightly from her eyes, "are you feeling alright?" Paige stared at him for a moment before she nodded her head.  
  
"I'm fine," she murmured, gently moving the Centaur's hand away from her face, "what happened while I was out?"  
  
Chiron's eyes narrowed slightly and she looked at him bewildered. "The Barrier was broken. It's going to take a few days to fix it." Paige nodded hesitantly as Percy, Annabeth, Jacob, Jamisen, Isabella and Coleson came over to them.  
  
"You okay, Paige?" Isabella asked, worried. "I'm alright, Isabel," Paige said softly.  
  
"This isn't good," Annabeth said, "with the Barrier down, a whole lot of Monsters are going to come and rampage through Camp Half-Blood."  
  
"Well what do we do?" Jacob asked. Chiron looked at Percy, " _you_ and the others are going to stay here until the others and I can figure out what to do."  
  
Cole and Isabel looked at each other. Paige frowned. "I mean it," Chiron said firmly. Percy sighed heavily, "alright, alright. We'll stay here." Chiron stared at the Son of Poseidon for a few moments before he turned and walked out of the infirmary, walking past the other Half-Bloods who came over to them.  
  
"We're going to find a way right?" Miko asked Percy. "Yep," Percy said. Cole frowned at Percy and shook his head with a soft sigh.  
  
Paige stayed silent, staring at her hands. She had feeling that this was going to be a very long day.


End file.
